Okaasan
by LuthCi
Summary: Selama ada Okaa-san, segala masalah, pasti selesai. / "Terima kasih, Okaa-san." / Selamat ulang tahun, blackpapillon! Kado yang telat hihi


Sebuah kado untuk kakak, boss, senior, sahabat, sekaligus ambisi saya di FFn, blackpapillon. Sebuah kebanggaan untuk saya dapat mengenal beliau :)

Mari berdoa semoga beliau bisa menjadi seorang supermom nantinya, dan cepat dipertemukan dengan jodohnya :p

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I don't take any material profit from it.

**Warning: **Ficlet, AT, Sederhana, OC, SasuSaku Family.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaa-san<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Bintang gemerlapan di langit yang hitam kebiruan. Terdapat bulan di sana, tidak purnama tidak juga sabit. Namun, sinar sang bulan cukup untuk menerangi gelapnya jalan, walau tak seterang lampu jalanan.<p>

Seorang pemuda—atau tepatnya bocah beranjak dewasa—berdiri di sisi kaca jendela, menatap langit yang kini dihiasi bulan dan bintang secara bersamaan. Tatapan matanya kosong, ia lelah menatap bintang. Kata ibunya, jika sedang ada banyak bintang di langit, maka sebaiknya ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa. Ia selalu melakukan itu, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Akan tetapi, sekali pun doanya tak pernah terpenuhi.

Oleh karena itu, Uchiha Hotaru, menggelengkan kepala perlahan tanda ia menyerah dengan keadaan, lalu ia mulai menaiki ranjangnya, berniat untuk tidur demi melepas lelahnya.

_Ceklek_.

Tepat setelah ia menutup mata, pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Hotaru melihat ke arah pintunya, menangkap sosok sang ibu di sana. Sang Ibu, Sakura, hanya tersenyum menatapnya, lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di samping sosok anaknya yang berbaring.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Tadi kau terlihat lesu sekali saat makan malam," tanya sang ibu penuh perhatian, jemarinya membelai helaian rambut hitam anak lelaki kebanggaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"...tidak ada apa-apa, _Okaa-san_," kilahnya. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan kiri ibunya, memainkannya dalam diam, berusaha melupakan atau setidaknya mengabaikan sementara gemuruh yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan, aku melahirkanmu, aku membesarkanmu bertahun-tahun, kau tidak bisa membohongiku semudah itu, Hotaru," ujarnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Hotaru pun berhenti memainkan jemari sang ibu. Ia tahu pasti sang ibu akan membaca kebohongan dalam nada bicaranya, ia pun sebenarnya tidak berniat berbohong, hanya saja mulutnya berujar seperti itu, dan ia pun sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk meralat ucapannya.

"Maaf, _Okaa-san_. Aku tidak berniat untuk berbohong, aku hanya berucap tanpa berpikir." Hotaru menatap ibunya penuh sesalan, berharap ibunya akan memaafkannya, walaupun ia yakin sang ibu pastilah memaafkannya.

"Jadi, keberatankah untuk cerita padaku?" Sakura kembali bertanya dengan senyuman.

"Hh... aku tidak tahu salahku apa,_ Okaa-san_." Hotaru menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap ibunya tepat di mata. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku selalu merasa _Otou-san _tidak pernah merasa bangga padaku. Apa dia tidak menyayangiku,_ Okaa-san_? Apa benar_ Otou-san_ inginnya punya anak perempuan tetapi malah aku yang lahir?" Hotaru menunduk dalam, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan jemari ibunya. "Tadi saja, saat makan malam dan aku beritahukan nilaiku padanya, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat senang sekalipun aku mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna..." gumamnya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus, ia masih membelai helaian rambut sang anak dengan lembut. "Bukan begitu, sayang. _Tou-san _hanya—" Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam. Sejurus kemudian, senyumannya yang tulus berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. "_Sshh_, Hotaru. Pejamkan matamu, pura-puralah tidur, stabilkan napasmu," perintah sang ibu. Hotaru yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya menuruti perintah sang ibu.

Hotaru memejamkan mata, pura-pura terlelap, ia stabilkan napasnya sesuai perintah ibunya. Sakura kembali membelai rambut sang anak lembut seraya menggumamkan nada-nada lagu sederhana.

_Ceklek_.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura masih membelai rambut sang anak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Seorang pria, Uchiha Sasuke, yang baru saja memasuki kamar anaknya, kini berjalan untuk berdiri di belakang sang istri.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya singkat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala perlahan, "seperti yang kau lihat, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku masih ingin menemani Hotaru sebentar." Sakura masih dengan lembut membelai rambut sang anak.

"Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Sakura."

"Justru menurutku, kau yang jangan terlalu keras padanya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tidak menatap Sasuke, ia masih sibuk sepenuhnya dengan anaknya yang tengah (pura-pura) tertidur.

Sasuke berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang, ia duduk di samping anaknya yang terbaring. "Maksudmu saat tadi makan malam?"

Sakura menghentikan belaian rambutnya pada sang anak sejenak. Ia menatap lurus sang suami yang ia cintai. "Bukan hanya tadi, tetapi juga kemarin, bahkan kemarinnya lagi, atau bahkan tahun lalu." Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh ketegasan. "Bagaimana kalau kau membuatnya berpikir kau tidak menyayanginya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak mungkin—"

"—mungkin," potong Sakura cepat. Ia menatap Sasuke tegas, ia memang mencintai Sasuke seumur hidupnya, tetapi ia juga sangat menyayangi anaknya, ia tidak rela jika anaknya menjadi sedih hanya karena sesuatu yang ia tahu hanyalah kesalahpahaman belaka.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kalau dia memang anakku, dia pasti tahu bahwa aku menyayanginya," ujarnya dengan yakin. Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak halus rambut anaknya singkat, lalu mengacak rambut istrinya selanjutnya. "Tidurlah, aku tunggu di kamar." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan sang istri yang masih ingin bersama dengan anak mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke keluar, Hotaru pun membuka mata. Wajahnya kini merona, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang juga berekspresi tidak percaya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"A-apa itu benar, _Okaa-san_?" Bola matanya membulat, ia tidak percaya, tetapi ia percaya. Ia tidak mengerti, tetapi ia mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia bingung sekaligus bahagia. Senyumnya merekah tak tertahankan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar seraya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, sayang."

Hotaru segera duduk dari tidurnya, ia lingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang ibu, ia peluk erat ibunya, menyesapi segala kehangatan yang tak pernah habis ibunya berikan padanya. Ia selalu tahu, tak pernah sekali pun meragukan, bahwa sang ibu pasti selalu bisa menyelesaikan segala macam masalah. Selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang, betapa besarpun kegelisahan hatinya.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _Okaa-san_."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke menyenderkan diri pada sisi jendela kamarnya. Matanya terpejam, senyuman tipis terpasang di wajahnya. Ia gelengkan perlahan kepalanya. "Pura-pura tidur, eh?"

.

_Selama ada _Okaa-san_, segala masalah, pasti selesai._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamat.<strong>

Fict sederhana yang dibuat dalam waktu satu jam. Authornya panik sekaligus ngantuk karena sangat telat dalam mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk si kakak :p

Maaf cuma bisa kasih ginian.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kak!_

_Review?_

[story only: 856 words]


End file.
